Concrete Angel
by GeorgieMarie95
Summary: Loosely based on the song by Martina McBride...Contains mild violence...Short one shot...Enjoy :


**This is the first of my stories that will be re posted under my new name : )**

**It received a great response last time, so I hope everyone enjoys : )**

**Thank you, GeorgieMarie95 xxx**

I pulled my hair into a ponytail on the back of my head, and thought the better of it when I saw the bruises littering my neck. I winced and pulled my hair back down around my face. It was my first day of middle school and I was really excited. I had faced the consequences for being over exuberant last night.

Ever since I was 8 years old, I had been beaten by my father. My mother had left and tried to take me with her, but he stopped her. And when I say stopped, I mean killed.

I watched my mother die before me. I had lain across her for hours, crying for her to wake up, but she never did. I had called out to her every time Charlie hit me. Every time he invaded me. Every time he shouted at me. I had cried myself to sleep every night since then night he took my mother from me.

(7 years later, Bella is 18 years old)

I sat at my desk, an hour early as usual. I looked down at the page and held my stomach. The latest beating had involved a kick in the gut so hard I had spit up blood.

_Flashback_

"_Come here Bella." Charlie snarled at me as I sat on the sofa. He had just arrived home, and he wanted to take out his 'needs' as he called them. When I didn't comply immediately, he grabbed my hair and jerked me round to face him. I gasped in agony and he laughed at my pain. I started to cry so he threw me over the couch onto the floor. He pulled his leg back and I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When it came, it was not where I expected. Instead of at my back or stomach or in between my legs, his knew found pleasure; it came smashing down on the bridge of my nose. I screamed and he laughed again. He hit me in my back, causing me to arch my back and him to rub his hands down between my shoulder blades 'soothingly' "Shhh, don't worry angel. I'll make it all go away" them he kicked harder, between my legs and I gasped, unable to muster anything bigger. "You see? I kicked harder somewhere else and the pain moved!" He cackled in my face, but he was right. The throbbing had gone from my back, which was already covered in bruises, to my upper thighs, all the way to my lower stomach. It felt like a thousand knives were slashing over and over again, in perfect time and synchronisation across me. I began to cry and he kicked my stomach. "Shut up!" he kicked again and again, and then he kicked once more. This time it was just below my ribs. I heard them crack and the blood came rushing up my throat and poured out of my mouth. "Come now, it can't be all that bad." He cackled in my face and pulled away to deliver another blow to my side..._

"Hello?" I turned around to find myself staring into topaz eyes. "Are you OK?" I nodded quickly and turned to face my work again. No one spoke to me for the rest of the day.

I got home and Charlie was already there. He stepped forward and slapped me. He hit me and kicked me, knocking me about. I never said a word, or uttered a sound, until he was finished and he grunted at me. I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed, slipping, crying into unconsciousness...

He never abused me sexually, but the physical abuse always got worse. He would be drunk when I got home from school and he would hit me over and over again, until I felt like I could cry. Of course, I daren't when he was there, but every night I would continue to cry myself to sleep, calling out for my mother, praying that she would come and take me away, or that Charlie would have mercy and send me to her himself. I had often contemplated killing myself, but I knew that Charlie needed me, and I did love him, even after what he did to me.

This routine of beat me, send me to bed, cry myself to sleep, wake up, school etc, carried on for two whole months before I had had enough. I went to a motel for one night. I shouldn't have done. I knew my life would be worse for it, but I could resist temptation.

I came home after school on Friday and he was waiting for me. He ran forward and hugged me tight. I was surprised until I felt his hand gripping my hair so tightly he was almost grabbing my skull. I gasped as I felt the point of the knife slipping up my top. It was cold and it made me arch my back. He laughed and dug the blade in deeper. "I was so worried about you. Where were you?" he whispered menacingly into my ear. When I didn't reply I felt the blade slice through my skin, like cutting through taught silk, blood spilling through, running down my back. The blade of the kitchen knife raked across my back and I cried out. He just laughed and threw me on the floor and left the house.

I got up and went into the kitchen; pulled out some bandages from the cupboard and patched myself up. Groggily, i climbed the stairs to my room and lowered myself onto the bed. Slowly, gradually and totally, just like every other night, I slipped into unconsciousness...

I gasped as Alice's vision hit me. A teenage girl, lying on the wet ground, face down, her thick brown hair falling, wet, around her shoulders, obscuring anything of her face from view. It was just a vision, and it wasn't close up, but you could see that she was dead. And the vision was as clear as if I was standing there. And with Alice, that could only mean one thing...it was going to happen.

I got out of bed and applied concealer to my face, covering the bruises. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, but let it drop as I saw the bruises littering the back of my neck; the marks left by Charlie as he had grabbed my hair and pulled it backwards. I wore a long sleeved red top, and jeans. I couldn't afford anyone seeing my bruises or cuts. Ever since the first time he had stabbed me, he had stabbed me 29 times. None of the scars had healed, not even the first one. I was very careful not to move too suddenly as the wounds would reopen. I struggled to get out of the house before Charlie woke, but I managed it. I arrived at school and walked to the classroom, surprised to see topaz eyes staring at me from the seat next to mine. I jumped and flushed scarlet. I put my head down and walked to my seat, ignore his every attempt to talk to me before the bell went.

It was her, the girl from the vision. I knew it. She had the same delicious hair and curves. She was breathtakingly beautiful and as i watched her during class, I felt an overwhelming desire to protect her. I noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had worn for the past week. I frowned; I had also noticed that some days she would hold herself slightly differently, as if she were hurt. I thought about Alice's vision, and knew the answer immediately. Abuse.

I almost ran to my car. I was late. I had had to stay for a meeting with Mr. Varner. He seemed intent on getting me to write the school play for that year. I eventually accepted, knowing that it was just another thing to add to my to-do list, but also another thing that would get me home in time for Charlie. As I walked out of school I was greeted by Topaz Eyes. He smiled and I ignored him, as usual.

I arrived home twenty minutes late. I sighed. Charlie grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the house. He pulled me into the car and drove to the clearing in the forest, by the waterfall. I knew what was coming and I prayed a silent prayer of relief. I was finally being sent to my mother.

I let him push me around, I saw him hit me, but I never felt anything. All I could see was my mother, hovering in the air above me, welcoming me with open arms. All I could feel was her cool touch as her arms enfolded me, taking me elsewhere. All I could hear was her tinkling laugh and her soft voice as she showed me my new home. All i could taste was the scent of chocolate that had always wafted from her. Billy Black had used to say that we were like strawberries and chocolate. I smiled as I thought of my mother and didn't even gasp as I felt the cold, steel blade of the bread knife slice through my skin. I didn't register the strong arms that wrapped around me. I didn't hear my father scream in pain. I didn't notice that, as the blood was pounding frantically in my ears, steadily getting fainter, voices were swimming above me, talking about change, about a dulling heartbeat, about Carlisle do it now, please. I was merely waiting for my mother's arms to wrap around me once more.

I felt her encircle me, her strong figure curving around mine. I felt her lean down and grow more real as I gently slipped away. I felt the tear in my skin as sharp razors cut my skin effectively.

Suddenly, I felt a blinding pain. It felt as though I was being ripped away from this world and taken to another, somewhere else. I had no concept of time or place. All I knew was that soon, I would see my mother again, for the first time in 10 years, I would be home.

The look on her face was indescribable. It hurt me to see her in pain like this. I didn't understand what I was feeling, but Jasper obviously did, because he was sharing knowing looks with Alice. I turned back to my Angel Girl, her face turned up to me. Her change was almost complete. My angel girl was becoming my concrete angel, and as I looked at her, I understood my feelings. Love.

The pain was subsiding. I felt my skin hardening and my reflexes intensified. I flinched at every sound, until finally, my eyes flickered open and I looked into topaz eyes, shining above me. I smiled and looked around, there, across from me; I met with the eyes of a woman with caramel hair cascading down her back. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me, sobbing and crying out. My Mother.

** Short and sweet : ) I know it's not the best writing in the world, but it was my first fic and it will always have a place in my heart : )**

**Stay posted for some more of my stories, I like to have them all finished before I post them, but they'll be done soon enough : )**

**Thanks again : )**

**GeorgieMarie95 xxx**


End file.
